Golden Blood
by 4powerd
Summary: During the battle with Diavolo, something goes wrong and King Crimson is pierced with the Arrow, the newly created King Crimson Requiem sends Giorno back in time...to 1888, England
1. 1888 and England

**I DO NOT OWN JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE**

Chapter 1-1888 and England

To say Giorno was having a bad day would be the understatement of the century.

Bloody, tired, and near death, Giorno stared down his enemy, Diavolo, and his time-warping Stand, King Crimson.

Behind Giorno was his own Stand, his fighting spirit, the golden Gold Experience.

To put it bluntly, Giorno wa D. His last ditch effort of piercing Gold Experience with the Arrow had failed, his friends were either dead or dying, and to make matters worse, Diavolo now had the arrow.

"You've done well, Giorno, but this is the end, but it would be a waste to kill you, without showing you the power of the Arrow" As he said that, and to Giorno's growing horror, Diavolo leveled the Arrow to King Crimson's height, and

_Stab_

King Crimson's skin grew long as it boiled and fell down, revealing a new King Crimson, one with glowing red orbs piercing it's skin as it stared down Giorno.

"BEHOLD! KING CRIMSON REQUIEM" Diavolo said "You shall now see how time itself will bend to my will, now I will erase you and everything else that can threaten my secrecy"

And as Giorno stared at the new King Crimson, his only thoughs were

_'Trish, Mista, Bruno, everyone, I'm sorry, I failed'_

And with that, Giorno's world became a bright red light.

...

...

...

...

...

_'Is this what death feels like?'_ Giorno wondered to himself. _'Because if it is, then it's comfortable'_

_'I wonder if I'll see any of them here'_

Then, he heard sounsd, birds, squirrels, other creatures, and cracks of light started to appear in his view.

And before Giorno knew it, he was awake.

First he noticed that he was in a field surrounded by grass, the sun dipping over the horizon.

Second he noticed that he wasn't bloody anymore, nor the fact that he was tired.

And finally, he was breathing.

_'Am I dead?' _was the though that came to him, but no, whatever bizarre power the evolved King Crimson had did to him, it left him alive.

_'Teleportation? He already has power over time, perhaphs becoming Requiem caused him to have power over space as well'_

It would make sense after all, King Crimson already had power over time, all it needed was space to complete the set.

And the universe did like to complete things.

Deciding that laying around would be the worst thing to do in this situation, the self proclaimed "Gang-star" got up and surveyed his surroudnings, insticivly calling forth his golden parther, Gold Experience, and feeling a surge of relief at it's appearance.

"I'm glad you're here with me, I'll probably need all the help I can get." True to form, Gold Experience said nothing but offered a small smile at it's parthern's words.

As Gold Experience melted back into the blond stand-user, he noticed a newspaper page, sharply contrasting with the green and yellow.

Seeing an opportunity to familaize himself with his surroundings, Giorno picked up the page, and his eyes nearly bugged out as he read and reread the page, checked for damages, and, in compliance with his fears, showed that it was fresh, barely 2 days old.

Now, Giorno Giovani is not an easy person to surprise, but nearly anyone would be surprised if, attempting to find some clue to their location, instead found that they had traveled over a century back in time.

Because where the date should of said 2001, it instead read 1888.

Now, Giorno was also a rather stoic man, while by no means emotionless, on the contrary, he had a healthy emotional spectrum. He rarely raised his voice, in this sitatuion, though, he did what anybody would do.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

It was at this point that he also noticed that the page had specified a city of production.

'Liverpool, England'

_So not only did this bastard send me back in time, he sent me over the contitnent as well!'_

Giorno was livid, while Diavolo was busy ruining lives, Giorno would be busy trying to figure out what he could do now.

Suddenly, a though struck, and it made Giorno stop, slowly the idea grew and grew until Giorno was laughing to himself.

"Diavolo, you fool, you're good, very good, but if this is truely the past, then that means I wasn't here the first time around, and that means **I can change things!**"

True, he didn't have any idea what happened around this time, but he figured his very presence would change things.

And in the meantime, he would simply do what he was already doing, helping people and fulfilling his dream...whatever it happened to be at the moment.

And with that victorius though Giorno headed out of the clearing, ready to make his mark on the world

**[2 HOURS SINCE GIORNO ARRIVED IN 1888, ENGLAND]**

**[10 MILES NORTH OF THE JOESTAR ESTATE]**

Nighttime...that's what it was, yet Giorno didn't sleep, his mind was razor focused, in a particular direction. He didn't know why, but ever since he got here he was determined to go in this particular direction, a saying he had once heard some time ago had been replaying in his mind over and over again.

_**'Blood calls to blood'**_

Giorno had no idea why it was coming back to him now of all times, but it was.

And so he trekked on and on, until he saw something.

A massive castle that loomed over the area, dark and majestic, pluming red as flames torched it, the sounds of people below.

Now, Giorno was many things, rising Gang-star, Stand-user, son of a vampire (even if he didn't know that last one).

One thing he wasn't was someone to not act when others may be in danger.

And a flaming building with obviosuly signs of life were a good indicator that someone needed help. Giorno always had better hearing then most people so he could make out two voices, even if he couldn't tell what they were saying

Giorno started running, his feet hitting the pavement as fast as he could, Gold EXperience materlzing next to him, arms out and ready to fight.

Leaping from lamp post to lamp post, Giorno reached a ledge inside the burning building, overlooking the ground floor.

The place was a mess, old paintings were fueling the flames with oil, statues were crumbling or melting, the wood burned a bright orange as it burned the surrounding area.

Down, below Giorno, two men, one wore a blue sleaveless shirt and was well built and muscular, blue hair and brown eyes. Gripped in his hands was a longsword

In front of the first man was another, blond haired and not looking tired or hurt, unlike the first who was breathing heavily and bloodied. This man wore a red vest like suit and a black fethered cape and had an arrogant look to him, and Giorno could _feel_ the evil radiating off him.

These men were Jonathan Joestar, or JoJo,, and Dio Brando. 7 years ago Dio Brando was adopted by Jonathan's father, the late George Joestar. Even as young as that, Dio put in his plan to murder George and Jonathan to become the sole inheritor of the Joestar wealth, starting by discrediting Jonathan.

Later, he attempted to poison George, but a suspicous Jonathan was able to prove Dio's involvment, meeting a man named Speedwagon in the process.

When Dio was proven to be involved in Geroge's sickness, he used an ancient artifact called the Stone Mask, the Stone Mask, when worn and introduced to blood, would cause spikes to protrude out of the mask and into the wearer's brain, hitting several key pressure points, unlocking the full potential of the human being, turning them into the dark creatures: Vampires.

Dio intended to fatally stab Jonathan and use his blood to cause the transformation, but a timely sacrifice by the dying George Joestar saved his son's life, albeit at the cost of his own. While this sacrifice saved Jonathan's life, it still provided the blood needed for Dio to activate the mask.

Now a vampire, Jonathan set fire to the Joestar estate in a futile attempt to burn Dio, who plans to murder Jonathan and anyone else still in the house.

That is the story as it is now, the man Jonathan met, Robert E. O. Speedwagon, was trapped in the house as well, conicidentally near Giorno, and Speedwagon was eyeing the new arrival curiously.

"I don't know who you are, but you ought to get out of here, that man" Speedwagon jabbed a finger at Dio, "Is bad news, you need to run before he notices you, he won't leave any witnesses alive"

Giorno, rather then being shocked or scared by this, simply looked at Dio in curiousity, "I assume he is the one who started this fire"

Speedwagon shock his head, surprsing Giorno, "No, he killed my buddy;s, Jonathan" he pointed the blue head in question, "father, and used his blood to become a vampire. But me and JoJo set the fire, to try and kill him"

Giorno's eyes narrowed dangeriously as he eyed Dio, like a predator watching it's prey. Gold Experience appeared next to him, frowning, mirroring it's parthner's expression.

"Then he should be worried, only one of us is dying tonight, and it's not any of us"

With that, Giorno leaped down, fully intending on reducing this Dio to ashes.

Speedwagon stared in amazement at the brave, or foolish, man who just willingly jumped into combat with a vampire.

Down below the battle had resumed, and while Jonathan was a very muscular, athletic, martial artist, he was a mere human facing a vampire, and the battle soon turned to Dio's favor. It was when Dio went to deliver a hard jab to Jonathan's neck that it happened.

Dio's hand suddenly stopped midair as it caught by an invisible net. Even Speedwagon was surprsied.

_His hand! It just stopped, is this the doing of that strange man?! Is that why he seemed so confident?_ Were Speedwagon's thoughs at seeming this odd phenoman.

While to Dio, JoJo, and Speedwagon it seemed his hand at stopped suddenly, to Giorno, it was clear as day what happened. Gold Experience stood infront of Jonathan, holding Dio's outstreched hand in it's own.

Dio frownd at this new devlopment, "Is this your doing JoJo?!"

"Of course not, I have no idea what happened!" Jonathan was just as surprised as Dio was to see what should of been a fatal blow stopped midair.

"No, it was mine" Was all Giorno said as he walked in view of the two men that were combating each other.

"And who might you be?" Dio's oily voice rolled of his tongue and hid a furious demanour.

"I am Giorno Giovanni, and the sensation you feel is my Stand, a reflection of my soul and fighting spirit, you cannot see it due to lacking your own, but you can feel it's effects, right now my Stand, Gold Experience, has a firm grip on your arm."

Dio, listening to this stranger, moved his hand and found that, indeed, his hand could be moved but his arm was stuck.

_Fool, if this is all true_ Dio lifted his other arm and jabbed it forward, _THEN i KNOW WHERE THIS STAND IS HIDING _And with one fluid motion, Dio jabbed his outstreched arm in the general direction above his bound arm, and by sheer concidence, managed to hit Gold Experience in the lower chest.

Now, Gold Experience is Stand, and won't take any real damage from anything but another Stand, but the pain can still travel to Giorno, and Gold Expereince is only about as tough as the average human against a vampire jab.

Giorno winched in pain as he grabbed his chest and his concentration left him, causing Gold Experience to vanish, freeing Dio's arm.

"So it seems whatever happens to this Stand of yours, happens to you as well!"

Dio advanced slowly on Giorno, but this distraction had given JoJo time, time to stab Dio in the back with the longsword he was holding.

Dio merely chuckled at the insect's attempt to kill a god, and simply snaped the sword in half, pulling the remaining half out his body.

"Foolish JoJo, you shall die here by my hand"

Giorno stared in hatrd at this Dio, yet he also couldn't take his eyes off him, specifically, his hair and eyes, they looked so similar...to _him_, his mind wandered to the picture of his father.

Barring that, Giorno was conidering his options, _He's too strong to take on in a head-to-head fight, Gold Experince's invisibilty to him might be our best strenght, but in the end we'll have to him out cunninly._

At that, his eyes wandered to the one statues that burned bright red with the rest of the house, a giant rock statue of a woman holding up a needle shaped object with a pointed tip that faced upwards, and above it was a ledge...

Slowly, an idea formed, but first we needed to get to Jonathan.

Summuning up Gold Expereince once more, Giorno charged ahead and landed a right hook unto to Dio while his Stand deliveed one as well.

"MUDA!" Both he and his Stand shouted as Dio hissed in rage.

Dio at seen only Giorno punch, but felt two hits.

_He's using that blasted Stand of his again! That damn thing doesn't hit hard but my inability to see it will make it hard fight it. Once I dispose of these two I must find a way to awaken one of my own!_

Dio rushed forward, intending on seperating Giorno's head from his body.

This spurred Jonathan to act, as he rushed forward intending the same thing, only Dio instead of Giorno.

"I WON'T LET YOU DIO!" Jonathan rushed forward ready to deliver a series of punches.

Dio turned just in time to toss Jonathan over his shoulder only to be assualted by a series of kicks from him as he fell, tossing Dio back a little as Jonathan landed next to Giorno.

The blond Stand-user looked at Jonathan, "I have a plan" he jerked his head near the stone statue, Jonathan looked and nodded, understanding.

And then, without a word, the two used the Joestar Family Secret Technique.

And ran away.

Up the staircase that took then above the statue, as the fire torched everything and caused an inferno in the lower areas. Giorno took a running leap to the other end, the ledge above the statue. Jonathan shouted out as it seemed he would fall into the flames, but suddenly he jerked upright, his right outstreched as if someone caugh him, then, defying all know laws of physics, he flew upwards like he was thrown and landed on the ledge.

Giorno turned and said, "JUMP!" Shouting to be heard over the crackling flames.

Jonathan shouted too, "ARE YOU CRAZY?! I'LL FALL AND BURN TO DEATH"

"TRUST ME, MY STAND WILL CATCH YOU"

Jonathan hesitated, but then saw Dio recovering with murder in his eyes and decided to take a chance, he ran as fast and as hard as he could and at the last moment, he jumped.

Time slowed as Jonathan started to fall, his life flashing before his eyes, his time with Danny, meeting Erina, fighting Dio, football, researching the Mask. He closed his eyes.

And then stopped falling as he suddenly jerked to a stop, his right arm outstreched and a feeling of being grabbed, then he was hoisted up over the lede and landed next to Giorno, and for a second, he swore he saw a flash of a golden figure.

"See? I told you Gold Experience would catch you".

Just then, Dio got up, and started walking up the wall to them, slowly, as if he knew they were corned.

Finally, he got to them, "And now, you have no where to run"

It was true, they were stuck.

But what Dio didn't realize, is that the ledge they were on was already worn down, 3 people on it was already pushing the limit. And then Giorno called Gold Experince. As soon as the Stand touched the ground

_CRRRRRRRRRRACK!_

The end part Dio stood on cracked and fell, as did Dio.

"WRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY?!" Giorno fliched at hearing his lesser know battlecry being used by this man.

Before he could fall completely, Dio stuck his hand out and grabbed the ledge. But before anyone could move, JoJo rushed in, brandishing a curved dagger with a golde handle and stabbed Dio right in his hand.

Howling in pain, Dio let go and fell, impaling himself on the statue below, blood rushing out his mouth and body as his slack jawed expression morphed to one of pain.

"WRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY!"

And then he was drowned out by the flames.

"COME ON, WE'RE GETTING OUT OF HERE" Was all Giorno said before smashing a window and dragging Jonathan out, using Gold Expereince to cushion the fall.

The two of then landed, beaten and tired, outside the burning house.

Speedwagon noticed the two and ran up to them, "JoJo! Strange man! Are you two ok?"

"My name's Giorno Giovanni, and we killed Dio"

**TO BE CONTINUTED**

**So how'd you like it, I got this idea in the middle of the night and I HAD to write it, it's been a while since I've seen part 1 or 5, so some details might be wrong, for instance I can't remember exactly how JoJo's manor fight with Dio went, but I do remember the fire and how Dio was "Killed"**


	2. The Other End of Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

**Chapter 2: The other side of time**

While Giorno and Jonathan were dealing with the problems of the past, on the other end of the timeline, we find Diavolo, confident in his victory.

Diavolo let the relief that had eluded him for so long wash over his body, finally, it was over, he had won. None would ever become a problem for him every again.

Diavolo's eyes landed on a pink haired girl, lying in a pool of her own blood, her head bent in an unusual way, snapped.

'_Trish...my own daughter'_

Of course, Diavolo felt no guilt or regret, her life was a necessary sacrifice to keep his existence hidden. Diavolo walked up to her body, and as if it sensed his intentions, King Crimson Requiem appeared at his side.

"Remove any trace of her body"

King Crimson quickly got to work, and with a simple wave of its hand, Trish's body vanished, just popping out of existence. Not even a trace of blood or skin remained.

"She has been eradicated from time" A deep monotone voice came from King Crimson Requiem.

_So, it can speak now, interesting_

Diavolo then caught on to his Stand's meaning.

"Eradicated from time?"

"Yes, as far as time is concerned, she never existed, those that knew of her will slowly forget, as my user, you are the exception, anything I erase you will be able to remember"

Diavolo's excitement grew with each word, finally, after years of fearful paranoia of someone discovering his identity, he now had a way to permanently remove any threat to him.

"Is that what you did to Giorno" The yellow haired boy had been a thorn in his side for far too long, to be erased from time was the only acceptable punishment.

"No, when you first summoned me, you're intentions where to place him in a position where he could no longer harm you, I acted according and displaced him to a random point in time, a point where he could do no harm to you. Had you intended to permanently remove him, then he would indeed be removed from time"

Diavolo froze for a moment as dark feeling surged in his chest, was it fear? No, it must have just been disappointment, the boy could no longer trouble him.

"You must remove the others, make them no longer part of time!"

While Diavolo was doing this, behind him and 20 meters away, plopped against a broken stone column, was a light brown skinned man wearing a blue turtleneck with white lines running through it and a red cap with a blue arrow facing towards his head. This man was Guido Mista and was the sole survivor of Diavolo's attack, though not by lack of effort.

His upper body was coated in a crimson red blood and his left chest was ripped open by Diavolo's fierce attack, exposing muscle and bone.

Mista had been awake for this entire scene and saw his chance as Diavolo turned away from him. '_That bastard, everyone's dead, he killed them all' _Mista's gaze fell on a section of pavement, and for some reason he felt confusion at it, '_Where's her body? ...Who's body? Who am I talking about? NO, there was someone there, what was...her? I can't even remember their gender! A name! I need to remember a name!_' But despite these feverish thoughts, Mista failed to come up with a name, and if asked about her a few hours later, would fervently swear that he had never travelled with anyone resembling Trish.

As Mista watched Diavolo, his rage for him grew, because of him, his friends were dead, Bruno, though he truly died a while ago was still a victim, Abbacchio, Narancia, all of them were dead because of this monster.

And Giorno was nowhere to be seen, '_He killed him to...'_ was all Mista could think.

The surge of anger that came with all those thoughts was enough to make him lift his right hand, in it was a revolver, with 1 bullet left. Supporting his right hand with his left even though it caused him indescribable agony, he summoned his Stand.

"**_Sex Pistols_**!"

As he called the name, 3 miniature bullet looking figures appearing on his gun, they were numbered 1 to 3 and each had a fierce expression, mirroring Mista's own.

_'Only three? I guess I should be lucky I can manage that'_

"You know your job, make this bastard pay with his life!" Mista said as they climbed into the chamber.

Mista took aim, and as time seamed to slow down, he fired.

**_BOOM!_**

The bullet left its chamber, with the three Sex Pistols attached to it.

Diavolo immediately turned and King Crimson prepared to erase the bullet, when suddenly it veered upwards and to the right.

'_It's rebounded once, Sex Pistols' speed is far greater than King Crimson, by the time he realizes it's been redirected, it will be too late.'_

As Mista though this, King Crimson immediately appeared next to the bullet, seemingly of its own violation.

'_No! At this point the only way to dodge would to redirect it upwards, but then the only way to hit him would to send it back down! He'll see it coming a mile away!'_

But that's not what happened, the new King Crimson was far faster than Mista anticipated and had already begun erasing the bullet from time.

The two remaining Sex Pistols sensed the incoming danger and leaped off from their ride and flew back to Mista as King Crimson eradicated the bullet.

"Mista..." The low voice that belonged to Diavolo said. "You survived, that was not supposed to happen"

Mista knew it was over at this point, he was outclassed. His last-ditch effort had failed, he would not get a second chance.

_'This is it, I failed, simple as that, my death isn't some grand battle or sacrifice, it's me lying broken against a wall.' _Mista couldn't help but laugh a small bit.

Diavolo slowly walked towards the beaten Mista, savoring the moment where he, Diavolo, would reign supreme. Mista small chuckle turned into laugher, tears started falling as he smiled and laughed.

"Have you finally lost it? Has the knowledge of your demise taken the place of your sanity?" Diavolo questioned the crying Mista.

"N-no, you don't get it" Mista said in-between laughs, and for the first time Diavolo became aware of the fact that Mista wasn't watching him, but something behind him.

"I'm acting like this because..." He chuckled a bit more "He came back!"

"UBASHAAAAAAAA!"

King Crimson suddenly vanished and appeared behind Diavolo to protect him from the onslaught of purple colored punches.

Because, standing behind Diavolo was a humanoid figure colored with alternating purple and white squares and 3 big yellow orbs on its fist.

And standing behind this figure was a yellow haired man wearing a green shirt that exposed his belly and a blue tie around his neck. Pannacotta Fugo and his Stand, Purple Haze.

Fugo's face wore a determined expression, he had abandoned the rest of the gang when they initially betrayed the boss, and now he was here to correct that mistake.

"**_UBASHAAAAAAAAA!_**" The rampaging prone Stand cried as it smashed its right fist into the grounds, breaking all three orbs, releasing a purple cloud that quickly entered the entire area around the stand.

With the first part of his plan done, Fugo ran around the cloud, jumping from object to object before landing near the injured Mista.

"Get up off your ass, you're not dying today."

As Mista struggled to get up, Fugo pulled him the rest of the way and called out his stand.

"**_PURPLE HAZE!_**" Said Stand materialized next to him and with something that sounded like "**_ERHMAGLERB!_**" Punched the wall with his right fist, shattering it.

"Smart, you destroyed all the virus bulbs with that hand so you could use it to break the wall without risk." noted Mista.

"Yeah, now come on!" Fugo all but dragged Mista into the broken section, "This road leads to a sewer, we can use it to get somewhere else, Diavolo will be busy with the virus, I don't know if you noticed, but it seems that Requiem Stand has the same range as it did before, if it could go farther it would have erased me the moment Purple Haze stopped attacking."

Fugo, carrying the half dead Mista, eventually came upon said sewer entrance and quickly uncovered it.

"Alright, down you go."

"Wait, you're not going to THROW ME IN?!" Mista started yelling as Fugo did just that.

"SHUT UP! It's our only option" Fugo hurdle climbed down "We'll plan our next move from here" And with that he sunk below visible levels and closed the sewer entrance.

**Chapter 2 is down, Mista's alive (Yay) and Fugo's come to the rescue (Woo woo) and they have no memory of Trish (that's bad). Also, as you probably guessed, I'll be flip flopping between part 1 and 5, though part 5 segments will likely be shorter since it takes place over a shorter distance of time compared to part 1.**


	3. Training

**I DO NOT OWN JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE.**

**Been a while huh? Well, the good news is I'm back in the swing of things so hopefully updates will come quicker now.**

Chapter 3: Training

A ruin stretched over the horizon, the splendor of the Joestars, now a burned wreck, with nothing left but ghosts and ruins.

Here a small, Chinese man with a pointed mustache wades through the wreck, looking for something.

"Where is it? Did it burn? No, that mask was made of stone quite unearthly, it must have survived the flames."

As he waded through the dead stone and ash, he found a burned opening that led further into the manor.

Taking a cautious step forward, the man came forth to a giant stone statue, half melted, with rubble behind it.

"This broke statue, I heard it was here that the devil felt an untimely end, good, he did not end in chains as I predicted, but no one will want for this monster."

Taking a cautious step forward again, the man reached towards the rubble.

A clawed hand shot forth from the rubble and pierced the man's arm, the sounds of blood flowing from one person to another could be heard.

A deep, slick voice emerged as a shirtless man rose, without moving, from the rubble.

"Devil...yes, quite apt, I am more than human, but even the Devil had followers, you will be the first of many, you will be the first of my army, my right-hand man, you will lead my army and serve my every whim." By the end of the speech the Chinese man had grown pale, and a sick noise came instead of a voice.

Dark laughter emerged from the shirtless man, "Jonathan...you though you killed me, no, you cannot kill me, I am Dio Brando, and I will not be stopped."

3 DAYS SINCE GIORNO'S ARRIVAL

8:30 PM

OUTSIDE A HOSPITAL IN LIVERPOOL, ENGLAND

Giorno sat upright, on a roof of a hospital, while he could have healed Jonathan easily, he had a feeling that he should allow him to heal normally.

Dio wasn't dead.

Giorno wasn't sure how he knew this, but he did, the night sky above him was clear, the moon shone with a crescent glow like it was a light that revealed the unknown.

Sounds of footsteps reached Giorno's ears, and he shifted, ever so slightly, to the right.

There was one entrance to the roof, a small trapdoor not so far from him.

The footsteps continued one person, walking towards the trapdoor.

The trapdoor flew open and a large yellow hair appeared.

"You're still up, watching for signs of Dio?" Came the suave voice of one Robert. E.O. Speedwagon.

"Yes," Giorno replied seriously.

A small chuckle came from Speedwagon, "Give it up, Dio died, even if he was a horrendous monster, he was impaled, and then immolated, you said it yourself."

Giorno leveled a glare at the man, "He's still alive, I feel it in my bones, my blood, don't ask me how or why, I don't know, but he is still alive." Giorno's tone left little room for discussion.

Speedwagon, to his credit, matched Giorno's glare, "You can keep this obsession, but don't bother Jonathan with your theories, he's lost all but his life, if he hears your belief of Dio's survival, the little hope he's gained will be lost."

Giorno merely sighed and dropped the argument, he turned and watched the dark land, the sunset that had been going on signaled to Giorno an end, a sign that his former life was a fading dream.

Giorno had known, maybe subconsciously, that he would never return to his own time.

But now, he had faced and accepted it, he wasn't sure what his mission was now, well, that's not true.

He had two missions.

The first was to help Jonathan destroy the monster know as Dio, he wasn't sure, but he knew he had to.

The second... well the second was more complicated.

To put it bluntly, he had to find a way to screw over Diavolo.

'Easier said than done' Giorno thought bitterly, how was he supposed to do such a thing when he had no idea what even happened in this time?

Turning to the Speedwagon, who didn't seem keen on leaving, Giorno spoke, "Why are you here?"

Speedwagon took a seat near Giorno, "I came to check up on JoJo, but it seemed my help was unnecessary"

"The woman?" Giorno had heard voices coming from Jonathan's room, one of which was distinctly female.

"Yup, a lady friend from his childhood, she's a ray of sunshine to JoJo in this dark time."

A few minutes passed as the two said nothing but stared into the dark world before them.

"Giorno." Speedwagon's voice turned serious as he looked at him, "The power you wield earlier, you called it a Stand"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Is it possible to learn this power?"

For some reason, Giorno felt like punching Speedwagon then and there, but it vanished quickly as he launched into an explanation about Stands.

"A Stand represents the spirit and soul, it is you, in a sense, some, like me, are born with a Stand, while others unlock theirs from intense training, others still find a way to cheat the system and use a set of arrows that can unlock a person's Stand."

"I was born with mine, as were most of friends, as such, I, unfortunately, have little experience in unlocking one's Stand."

Speedwagon looked down, "Ah, guess that figures, but if hard training is all that's needed, then I shall redouble my efforts."

Giorno looked at the man suspiciously, "Why are you so intent into unlocking a Stand?"

Speedwagon's face became serious again, "I believe you."

Giorno was caught off guard for a second, "Huh?" He said dumbly

"I believe you about Dio surviving, I can't explain it either, but I feel it, he's alive, I want to be helpful to JoJo so that when Dio returns, I'll be able to help him."

Giorno looked at Speedwagon in a new light, and gave a small smile, "You want to help him? That's good, you're a good person. Alright, I'll help you too."

Speedwagon looked up surprised, "What?"

"I'll help you release your soul and unlock your Stand, but a fair warning, I won't be gentle, this training will hard and dangerous."

To his credit, Speedwagon merely smiled, "Dangerous? I grew up on Ogre Street, dangerous may as well be my middle name."

Giorno smiled back, 'Perhaps he does have what it takes.'

Speedwagon looked at Giorno, "When will our training start?"

Giorno stood up, "Now." And with that one word, Gold Experience formed and delivered a hard punch to Speedwagon that threw him from the rooftop

Seeing the building moving past him like one watch the surroundings move while in a vehicle, Speedwagon put his reflexes to use and grasped one of the window ledges, halting his descent.

He then hoisted himself up, balancing carefully and breathing deeply.

"Ok...that hurt." Speedwagon grunted and looked around, he was only a few feet from the ground, though it was hard to tell due to poor visibility.

"Hm, tougher than I thought" came Giorno, who had appeared in front of Speedwagon.

Grimacing, Speedwagon jumped backward to avoid Giorno and his invisible partner, landing down on soft grass.

Not letting him escape so easily, Giorno launched downwards and attempted a punch to Speedwagon's face, Speedwagon gracefully leaped upwards to avoid the punch, but failed to take in account Gold Experience.

An invisible force slammed into Speedwagon, launching him through the field.

Still midair, Speedwagon quickly took a small knife from his pocket and launched it at Giorno, who stayed still as the knife stopped midair, presumably caught by his Stand.

Landing on his feet, Speedwagon resumed his attack, first by grabbing a handful of dirt and tossing it forward.

Giorno lurched out of the way, avoiding the brown substance and leaped forward.

Speedwagon grinned and took off his hat.

The hat's edges fell off, revealing a buzz saw underneath it, which Speedwagon threw.

'A buzz saw hat?!' Giorno thought, stunned, 'That's the oddest weapon I've ever seen'

The hat was fast, but Giorno's specialty was agility, he ducked and weaved out of the way and continued his charge.

Then he heard a _click._

Before he had time to react, one of the buzz saws that was attacked to the hat behind him detached and rushed after him. The saw moved faster, giving Giorno little time to prepare and it cut him above the cheek, a shallow cut that nonetheless stung as the red liquid of blood dripped out.

Speedwagon smirked internally, 'I made some changes to my hat since my fight with JoJo, it used to be one saw connected to the hat, now it's three, and after some time, each blade comes to lose and travels on its own.'

Giorno soon heard another _click _and was prepared for the second saw as it came flying at him, waving underneath it gracefully.

Speedwagon smiled, the saw came flying at him, and he caught it, the blades dug into his flesh, squirting out red blood that flew unto his hands and onto the ground, but he caught it.

Then, he threw it back at Giorno, right as another _click _was heard.

Giorno looked as two saws came at him, both from different sides and he smiled.

'He's good, really good, but it's time to end the test.'

"GOLD EXPERIENCE!" Giorno cried as his partner formed and with a shout of "MUDA" it shattered both blades and dropped the shards down

Speedwagon stared dumbfounded at the display of power, 'This whole time I thought Giorno was fighting at his best like I was, but now I see, this was a test, he had been holding back the whole time.'

"You did well, you were a good fighter, able to outwit be at night." Giorno chuckled, "Of course, it wouldn't matter how cunning or strong you were, only a Stand User can defeat another Stand User, but you did good for now, if you keep up like that, your Stand will appear in no time."

Speedwagon smiled and laughed, "I think it's gotten far too late, let's go to bed and discuss this in the morning." And with that, the two walked back into the hospital.

**Well, there we go, I'm back baby, I originally wanted to get to Baron Zeppeli this chapter but decided to flesh out Giorno and Speedwagon's relations more and give the start of Speedwagon's Stand training. And before you ask, yes Speedwagon and Jonathan will awaken Stands, yes Jonathan will still learn Hamon, I'm not sure if Giorno will learn Hamon.**

**Oh, and I started a forum for this fic, titled "Golden Blood Official Forum" It's mostly where I put polls, but if you have any questions and comments, it's available**

**Also thanks to Omegadrift98 for betaing**

**-4powerd out**


	4. Hiatus 2

You probably saw this coming, I'll be one hiatus indefintly, my senior year of school is winding down and I'm having less and less free time, coupled with a general lack of intrest in writing I've been having more and more trouble finding the energy to do this. Hopefully I'll be able to come back when I have more time.

I do have an unfinished draft of chapter 4, which you can see below.

**I DO NOT OWN JOJO'S BIZZARE ADVENTURE**

**Chapter 4: The other end of time, part 2**

5 MINUTES AFTER THE ESCAPE FROM DIAVOLO

5:13 AM

IN THE SEWERS OF NAPLES, ITALY

Laying agiainst the dank wall of a sewer, Guido Mista sceamed, a pirecing sound that echoed through the dark tunnels, heard only by rats.

"Quiet you!" Fugo snapped as he grabbed the broken left arm of Mista and once again attempted to pop it back into place, "We can't afford to spent time laying in a hospital and without Giorno this is the best I can do!"

"You could try to be a little more gentle!" Mista bit his tongue as searing pain shot through his arm. He tasted iron as the blood from his tongue slid down his throat.

"I'm being as gentle as I can!" Fugo yelled as he finally snapped the arm in place, a resounding _crack_ echoed down the sewer tunnels, "There" He stood up and walked to the other side of their little hiding place

Mista merely whimpered as he fell to his side, clutching his arm.

Minutes passed as both of them sat, not wanting to acknowege the obvious but having no choice.

"Giorno's dead...his Stand is too powerful...how are we supposed to fight him..."

Fugo merely sighed and looked down, "If I never left...this might never of happened"

Mista just looked at him, "It's ok Fugo, I understand...well, not really, why DID you leave in the first place?"

"Well...I guess I just...I couldn't" Fugo looked slack jawed as he racked his brain, and realized something.  
He didn't know.

He didn't know why he left the team.

"I...I don't know, I...you and Giorno were going to betray the Boss, why? Why did you do that?"

And then Mista was the one left shocked, "Oh God, I can't think of why either, me and Giorno...we just decicded."

The dark halls reflected the mood of the two, dark shadows overlaping everything.

"Fugo...I told you how I was in jail before someone from Passione got me out early and let me join?"

"Yeah, I know, I know that...because...it was me" Fugo's expression suddenly shifted, as alarms started going off in his head.

Mista too had the same feeling, "Yeah! I know, something's not right, I clearly remember you getting me out of jail...but I also remember"

"You picking me off the streets and into the gang...right?" Fugo said, uncomphrendly. "But that can't be right...that can't be right"

Mista suddenly jumped up, "Who went out to find Luca's attacker and ended up recruiting Giorno"

"It was you" They both said, pointing at each other.

Mista cluched his head, his earlier pain forgotten as his mind raced for answers, this couldn't be right, too many contradictions.

Suddenly, as he was thinking, it hit him.

"Our memories...our memories have been altered" Mista said, realizing what happened to them.

"That Stand, King Crimson, it did something to our memories" Fugo said, catching on to Mista's train of thought.

"King Crimson Requiem, that's what he called it" Mista absently corrected, a Stand that altered memories...Mista wasn't sure what he trust now...was his name even Mista.

Fugo snarled and punched a wall, this was bullshit! How were they suppose to fight something that could mess with their heads?!

"Calm down Fugo, we need to get out of here, first of all, put some space between us and...that thing"


End file.
